


Direct Line

by smut_buddies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Or the magitech equivalent anyway, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a little bit of domination, a little bit of humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_buddies/pseuds/smut_buddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, the diamonds will go out and the pearls will get lonely. This is not what the direct diamond line is meant to be used for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct Line

**Author's Note:**

> let's kick off this smut blog on the right foot

The direct diamond communication line is the most significant communication channel in all of Homeworld. There is never a moment when a pearl is not available to answer, and there is never a time where a diamond will not be beside it to receive the message.

Except for the quarter-orbital Diamond Authority strategy meeting. The one every ruling diamond attends, the one so significant and secretive that not even pet pearls are permitted to attend, the one that always goes for a good two-fifths of a rotation and leaves the direct diamond communication line totally clear.

In the past, the meeting had only ever stuck out to Blue Pearl as the time when her diamond would leave her so desolately alone, to while away time beside her vacant throne. Now, when Blue Diamond laid a fond hand on her head before departing, Blue Pearl just kept her head bowed and her eyes on the diamond communicator in front of her.

It sparks to life only minutes after Blue Diamond’s departure, the haughty visage of Yellow Pearl filling the screen and bathing the cage-room in harsh lemon light. “This is Yellow Diamond’s control room,” Yellow Pearl says, glancing around the screen.

“Unfortunately, Blue Diamond has just departed for the strategy meeting,” Blue Pearl murmurs back. Her tone is placid, but if her fringe wasn’t covering her eyes, Yellow Pearl would be able to see the hint of eagerness in them.

Yellow’s shoulders drop the second Blue finishes speaking. “Good. And your guards can’t hear?” She waits for Blue to shake her head before she continues. “Then, you know what I want. Get started.”

“Tell me,” Blue says, voice barely more than a whisper.

The communicator picks it up anyway, and Yellow wrinkles her nose. “Desperate for command? Pathetic. But fine; you can start by getting that ugly skirt off.”

Blue toys with the hem for a long moment before she begins, as if considering her last chance to end transmission and back out. Yellow notices, snaps, “Hurry it up, we don’t have a whole solar cycle for this. Get it _off_.”

Blue gets it off, unclasping her skirt at the back and letting the gauzy fabric fall to the floor. There’s not really any more of her exposed without it, but there’s a difference all the same. She shivers a little, glances at the drapes concealing her from the cage’s walls, from the guards and the court outside. They can’t see her, but there’s so little between them. Yellow Pearl has an excellent view, but is watching from a universe away, and Blue can’t decide which is more intimate.

“Good,” Yellow tells her, tone painfully condescending. “You’re still capable of following simple instructions, despite how coddled and useless you seem to be getting. Leotard next; show me how pathetic you really are.”

Blue’s fingers curl around the top of her leotard, tugging the edge down but not hard enough to actually pull it and expose herself. She’s watching Yellow on the screen as she plays with the edge of her garment, watching the heat rising in Yellow’s cheeks and the twitches at the edge of her mouth like she’s hungering for the sight. The whole piece is skin-tight, cupped around her, and it would take so little to disturb. Blue draws it out all the same.

When she does, finally, unpeel the top from her chest, Yellow practically sighs with relief, eyes fixed on the little blue buds of her breasts. Blue sheds the rest easily, letting it drop to her feet beside the gauze, standing relaxed with the screen’s yellow glow washing over her.

“Good,” Yellow says again, less condescending, more distracted, swallowing thickly before she goes on. “Baring yourself on another pearl’s orders. Pathetic. Desperate. Spread your legs.”

She doesn’t draw this one out. She just shifts the communicator so it angles down, and settles herself on the floor of the cage, cool navy tiles beneath her. She lets her legs fall open like it’s the easiest thing in the world, and she studies the heavy flush in Yellow’s cheeks, the way the other pearl has started adjusting the hem of her own leotard like it’s started to feel restricting. Blue’s own arousal is obvious from the glimmer of moisture between her legs, but still, she waits.

It takes Yellow a moment to collect herself enough to give the order. “Touch yourself,” she says, and it’s almost a hiss it’s so hard-edged with need. She looks furious, frustrated, and Blue gives a gentle little smile and starts rubbing two fingers up and down her slit.

It feels good, but the look on Yellow’s face is better. Blue watches the screen and rubs slow circles against her clit, and Yellow stares back at her with heavy lidded eyes, following the movement of her hand like she’s hypnotised. To think, she was worried about how long things would take.

Blue leans back a little, spreads her legs that little bit wider, shifts her hand to offer a better view of herself spread out and turned on, rolling her clit lightly between two fingers. She wants to let her head loll back and her eyes close, but she can’t tear her eyes from the screen. She can see how hard Yellow has started to breathe, she can see Yellow’s fingers starting to curl under the edges of her thigh-highs, snapping them back against her skin, restless and unsatisfied, and it sends a shiver up Blue’s spine.

With her free hand, Blue reaches up and pushes her hair aside, and Yellow yanks her gaze up to meet her eyes. Blue doesn’t blink, just presses two fingers into herself and thumbs her clit hard. She doesn’t try to quiet her body’s reaction, lets herself jolt with the pleasure, lets her thighs start to quiver and her fingers move less deliberately, more erratically. But she doesn’t take her eyes off Yellow.

The other pearl is absolutely squirming, rubbing weakly at her crotch through her leotard like that could possibly offer relief. She hasn’t realised how long it’s been since she’s given an order, and she only meets Blue’s eyes occasionally, daringly, not bothering to hold her gaze before her eyes dip back down.

Blue’s free hand wanders up to pull on a nipple, her mouth falls open, her hips cant, and she _moans_. Her eyes don’t leave Yellow’s face, not even as the irrepressible bucking of her hips gets more desperate. Yellow has not yet noticed the needy whine that’s started to escape her.

It takes Blue actually arching her back, chest thrust out and glistening fingers buried in her to push Yellow over her limit. She finally pulls the edge of her own leotard aside, thrusting two fingers up into herself and moaning with the relief it gives her. A few shuddering strokes on her clit do her in, Yellow doubling over as bliss wracks her body, shameful relief taken standing.

Blue lets her eyes slide closed and a white haze sweep through her, fingers finally falling still as her whole body quivers. She comes down to the sight of Yellow trying to straighten her leotard, as though the damp spot can possibly be hidden, as though she’s not practically dripping, and smiles lazily.

“Disgrace,” Yellow says, and it’s less of a hiss than a croak. “Disgusting. Perverted. Get back to minding your diamond’s affairs.”

The screen snaps closed, harsh yellow light shutting off with it, and the cage it leaves behind feels dim and empty and intimate. Blue lies back on the tile, feeling the coolness against her warm skin, and slowly licks her fingers clean, one by one. When she rises, she redresses, and sets the diamond communicator carefully back into place. It’s the most significant communication channel in all of Homeworld; she needs to make sure it’s not misused.


End file.
